Summer's Here
by BoredWeirdo430
Summary: Summer's finally here, Jr. High is over, and Highschool is just around the corner. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo think this will a normal summer of just hanging out with eachother, but in truth it will change their lives forever ***UPDATED CHAPTER 9 IS UP***
1. Summer begins..

NOTE TO READERS: this is my first story on this site so if it sucks.tell me so I can fix it. Oh and I notice a lot of people saying they didn't own the show and crap like that so I thought I should say something like that too. ********I don't not own the show, or the characters oh the show. The only thing that is mine is the plot(which will get better as it goes along)***********ok I'm done  
  
It was the first official day of summer vacation, the end Jr. High and another school year, and the start of many more years to come, the beginning of a summer full of events that would change the lives of three best friends forever!  
  
David Gordon, who was known as Gordo to his friends, loved school being over, if only for a few months. It wasn't as if Gordo didn't like school, he did, very much infact, and he was very good at it too, but he couldn't stand getting up early to catch the bus one more day. Gordo was looking forward to sleeping in late, but was awoken from his peaceful slumber by the telephone at around 10:30am. After assuming his parents must have gone out, since the phone had now rung 4 or 5 times by now, he yawned and cursed under his breath for being disturbed. He quickly glanced at the caller ID and noticed it was Lizzie calling him and his spirit lightened. Lizzie, his best friend since they were both in diapers, the one he often dreamed about and always had secret feelings kept locked in a safe called his heart, he loved her more than anyone in the world could love another, although he would never admit this to anyone, not even himself. If you looked through his school notebooks you would find "Lizzie McGuire" scribbled throughout it, almost on every single page. Gordo smiled as he picked up the phone, but his smile quickly vanished when he heard the voice on the other end.  
  
"Gordo?" the voice worridly asked, "Gordo.its me.Miranda."  
  
He knew very well who it was, but wish it was not true. Miranda always seemed like the hero of the group, always standing up for her friends, especially when Kate, one of many shallow cheerleaders who felt she was the queen of the world and everyone else were her slaves, put them down, which she often did. Although she was the only person in the world he had a close relationship with, besides Lizzie, and one he could call a true friend, hers was not the voice he wanted to hear.  
  
"Gordo? Are you there," Miranda's voice made Gordo lose his train of thought and come back to reality.  
  
"Yeah I'm here," he finally responded, "just a little confussed. My caller ID lists Lizzie's number not yours."  
  
"Well it should. I slept over her house last night." She sounded annoyed because he hadn't remembered her telling him this only yesterday, but softened her tone and said, "You sound tired. Did you just get up or something?"  
  
"No I've been up for hours." Gordo joked sracasticly.  
  
"Well do you think you can get your ass out of bed and join Lizzie and me and at the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Hmm let me check my schedule.lets see..I think I can squeeze that in before that HUGE party in my honor." Gordo joked once more, then added an "sure I'll come."  
  
"Gordo?" Another voice, sweet and innocient, came on the phone. It was his goddess. His heart raced, breath became heavy, and palms sweaty, but he held a smile anyway as he tried to find the perfect thing to say.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," was all that came to mind. "I hear we're going to the Digital Bean."  
  
"Yeah because Ethan Craft will be there." Miranda joked while making kissing noises. Gordo had not realized until that moment he was on speaker phone with the two girls. As he heard more kissing noises and sounds of protest from Lizzie, his mind began to wonder once again. Ethan Craft, the name kept ringing in his ear like a roaring lion. Ethan was a nice guy and all, but Gordo couldn't help but destest him, for he had stolen Lizzie's heart not too long ago. Lizzie tried many times in the past to convince her friends that she was completely over her heartach towards the most popular guy in school, that was never very bright and only seemed to have good looks going for him, at least to Gordo anyway, but it seemed that every time she spoke, Lizzie was trying to convince her self most of all of her recent "ex-crush." Again he was brought back to the reality, but this time from the screams and giggles of the two girls. He looked at his alarm clock that displayed in big, red numbers, "11:00am." He quickly said goodbye to the girls, although it was early, but he just didn't feel like talking.  
  
After hanging up, he looked around the room looking for anything clean and then took a shower. The Digital Bean was walking distance away from his house, so he didn't wait for his parents to come home. Gordo just left his parents a note and went on his way. 


	2. Mystery Girl

NOTE TO READERS: YAY I UPDATED IT. Thanks for all the great notes...I didn't think I'd get any....I'm happy. Oh and congratulations to biblehermione you were the first person to ever write me a note....ok this chapter may be a little confusing...if it is tell me and I'll fix it...well enjoy ***********Although I would LOVE to own Lizzie McGuire and make lots of money, sadly I don't. I don't own anything....so I guess I'll be poor. Oh well.***********  
  
Gordo walked into the Digital Bean looking for his friends, but they were no where to be found. The place was completely packed with millions of people, but no one he wanted to be with. He glanced down at his watch, "12:04." The place was filled with laughter and chatting, it seemed "summer vacation fever," the thrill of no school, had become an epidemic. Straight ahead was a table surrounded with people smiling and giggling like hyenas. In the dead center of the fluttering crowd laid Ethan Craft and he soon knew which table Lizzie would flutter to when she arrived. The table right next to it held the cheerleaders, laughing and screaming, they probably just made some innocent person cry. Gordo had hated them with a passion and moved his vision along.  
  
He found himself staring at a table occupied by only one person, a girl never seen by himself before who looked nothing like the others. Gordo pushed himself through the crowds towards her and watched as she tucked her straight, light brown with blonde highlights, hair, that was simply parted on the side, behind her ear. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans that held no sparkles or designer labels, that only flared at the ankle, and a light blue T-shirt with a stripe of navy blue across the chest. There was no jewelry and no make-up, which came to a shock for Gordo because he knew Lizzie wouldn't dare walk out of the house without at least some type of make-up. Looking closer he could see that in one hand she held a cup of coffee and in the other a copy of "The Shinning" by Stephen King.  
  
"If you're one of the blonde's many followers sent here to play a little dirty trick on me, you can tell her to shove it up her ass." Gordo hadn't realized he had been hovering over her for quite a time until she said this without even glancing up from her book.  
  
"The blonde?" Gordo asked confused. She pointed towards Kate, again not looking up. "Kate? You mean Kate? Please NEVER associate me with her."  
  
"Kate?" she questioned, still looking memorized by the words on the page. "Kate? Really? And all this time I thought it her name was 'Blonde Bitch," she laughed and Gordo joined in.  
  
"So what did she do this time?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well," she began, "she called me a skanky slut and then ordered me to make sure no other girl touched 'her' Ethan or else she'd make my summer a living hell. So I squirted her white blouse with ketchup," she added with a big grin. Gordo quickly stole a glance at Kate and her "posse" and realized that they weren't laughing at a poor sap they had insulted, but at Kate and her white shirt stained with red strips and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So..I don't think I've seen you around here. Did you just move here or something." Gordo asked, trying desperately to continue the conversation.  
  
"No. I'm just staying here for the summer. My Mom thought it would be a fun adventure to go to the other side of the country and stay with a family I haven't seen since I was 6, but in reality it was the perfect excuse to get me out of the house, so she could fuck her new boyfriend in peace." She spoke in a nasty tone, then sipped her coffee, and turned the page.  
  
"Oh." Gordo added with disturbed tone. This made the mystery girl finally raise her head and look Gordo up and down. Starting with his faded jeans and ending at his curly dark hair. He had noticed this and took it to his advantage.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gordo," he introduced while putting his hand out in front of her waiting for a handshake.  
  
She shook his hand and said, "I'm Chris, short for Christine." Then invited him to sit down. "Gordo? That's an interesting name."  
  
After taking a seat he answered her unasked question, "Its a nickname, my given name is David Gordon, but I'm not a big fan of it."  
  
"That's not a bad name, try having three last names," Chris giggled as she saw the surprised expression Gordo's face held. "My mother's been married and divorced three times, she was never very good with men," she laughed. "My full name is Christine Provanzano Craft Simmers."  
  
"WAIT! Did you say Craft? As in Ethan Craft? He's your stepbrother." Gordo felt violated that this girl had mislead him, by being disguised as an ordinary girl, but in reality being just a Craft. He became relieved when she said he wasn't her stepbrother, but then angry again when she said they were stepcousins.  
  
"That's the family I'm staying with. Oh and I'm SO excited about it too," she added sarcastically. Gordo became more relaxed by this joke and laughed.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Lizzie and Miranda said in unison as they approached the table. "Sorry we're late." Gordo's heart began to race again and somehow Chris sensed this and introduced herself to Lizzie and Miranda to try to break the tension. After introductions were exchanged, Lizzie seemed to become completely exhilarated.  
  
"Wait! Are you "the" Chris? Ethan's cousin Chris." Lizzie said excited, while Gordo just shook his head in disgust. After to admitting to being the "famous" Ethan Craft's cousin a ringing sound started. Chris pulled out a denim blue purse that had been on the chair next to her and reached in and got out her cell phone. The phone blinked "Dad's Cell," so she excused herself and answered it.  
  
"Hey Dad," the three friends heard from a distance. "I can't wait until you get here...." Silenced followed. "Oh," she broke the silence sounding depressed, "yes I understand....work comes first. Yea. Bye." She pressed the end bottom, then wiped away a tear, then headed back towards the table. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo turned their heads the other way, pretending they hadn't seen or heard anything. After returning to the table Chris apologized for the interruption. Moments later Ethan walked over to the table.  
  
"Yo," he simply stated, but it was enough for Gordo to notice Lizzie get nervous, he just rolled his eyes and looked away. "We're all gonna catch a movie or something, you guys wanna come."  
  
Not even a second went by before Lizzie started to giggle, "We'd love too," and her face began to glow. Gordo just rolled his eyes in disgust again and noticed Chris was doing the same.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE TO READERS: The character "Christine Provanzano Craft Simmers" was made up by me. It is based on me, my sister, and a few friends of mine. If this character is in any way similar to another character...or a real person (besides the ones I mentioned) it is only by coincidence. Thank you 


	3. Theater Adventure

NOTE TO READERS: I updated early because it is 3am and I cant get to sleep. This chapter is kind of short and may seem useless and boring...but it is important for the overall story. I hope you enjoy the story so far. *************Once again I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters...I don't even own this computer....its my parents and its at least 5 years old...ok that's all*********  
  
Gordo slumped down in his chair as he watched many people surround Ethan once again. He was still pissed at the events that had occurred only minutes before.  
  
After they had arrived inside the theater, after purchasing ticket, Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda decided to dit together, but their plans quickly turned to shit, when Lizzie noticed an empty seat next to Ethan. She quickly grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled her in that direction. Lizzie got a seat right to the left of the school's "heart throb"and Miranda got one right next to Lizzie. By the time Gordo had realized what was going on, the seats near them became full with people dying to talk to the "great" Ethan. Gordo had to settle for an aisle seat 2 rows behind them.  
  
Lizzie turned around and offered Gordo a quick smile that said "sorry." He returned it with a quick "it's ok," grin, but quickly turned to a "how could you do this to me" glare after Lizzie had turned around. Gordo could see her giggling and smiling like a complete idiot to Ethan and knew if he was to watch this terrible site throughout the entire movie he would explode. As he got up and turned around to leave he saw Kate and her just as bitchy side kick, Claire walk into the theater. He was only one row away from them, so he could tell that Kate was wearing a different shirt, apparently she had had time to rush home and change. Seconds after their entrance Chris returned from the bathroom and right by them. Kate just stuck her leg out and laughed as Chris tripped to the ground. Gordo put his arms out just in time to catch her before she smashed into the ground. They glanced into eachother's eyes and Gordo could see that her's were bright blue. A few seconds past and Chris broke the silence with a shy giggle, one Gordo often heard from Lizzie whenever Ethan came around.  
  
"So, where's Lizzie and Miranda?" Chris asked trying desperately to move attention away from her nervous looking face. She then saw Gordo's eyes shift to Lizzie sitting next to Ethan and the depressed look that lived on his face, and couldn't help but feel miserable for him. "Oh.....uhhhh......I heard this movie sucks. Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Although Gordo hardly knew this kind hearted individual, he knew he preferred being run over by a herd of elephants than stand by and watch them together. He wanted and needed to be as far away as possible from his beauty and her beast, so he nodded and they went on their way.  
  
READERS: tell me what you think if you want....i would appreciate all the help I can get....thanks in advance.. 


	4. Chris's Story

NOTE TO READERS: yay I updated once again. Tell me how you feel about this chapter, good or bad, I'd like to here your thoughts. OK well here we go:************I don't own the show Lizzie McGuire and anything related to it.and that's about it.********  
  
"Gordo?" Mrs. Gordon yelled as Gordo walked through the door. He found her in the kitchen clenching the receiver of the phone. "Oh, there you are. Lizzie's on the phone." He wanted to tell her that he couldn't stand to speak to the new Mrs. Craft and her shallow tendencies, and no matter how much he loved her, she would never return it, as long as Ethan was on the same planet. Gordo contemplated this, but then realized if these words did spill out of his mouth his mother and father would have a three hour discussion that usually sounded like they were reading from a parenting book. It was the curse of having therapists instead of parents. He just nodded at his mother and said he would take it in his room.  
  
"Lizzie?" The word spit off Gordo's tongue as if it were a poisonous disease.  
  
"Hey, Gordo," she said after the shock of how her name was said wore off. "Miranda's here too, we're on 3-way." He figured they had called to apologize for ditching him, but was sadly corrected.  
  
"We were wondering where you disappeared to after the movie," Miranda finally spoke. "When we got up to leave you weren't there?" AFTER THE MOVIE?! They hadn't even noticed he had left beforehand and that he wasn't sitting there.  
  
"Actually," Gordo said trying to control his anger, "I left before the movie even started."  
  
"You did?" his "goddess" said with not even the slightest bit of concern in her voice, "Well you missed a good time. Afterwards we went out for pizza and Ethan...." Gordo stopped listening to this, he couldn't take any more of her night out with Ethan. She didn't even have the decency to ask where he had been or why he left so early. Lizzie and Miranda, the only people in the world he had ever cared about in his entire life, didn't even care what happened to him. It made him glare with disgust into space, but then he thought of what had happened after leaving, and smiled.  
  
Gordo and Chris walked out of the theater side-by-side, in silence, not sure of where they were heading, but going there anyway. Neither of them were quite sure of what to say, there were no words to take away the hurt felt inside. The silence kept screaming in Chris's ear, until she finally couldn't take it anymore and broke it.  
  
"So, do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
"I know what you're trying to do." Gordo said with a quick smirk, "You want to know what's going on with Miranda, Lizzie, and I, aren't you?" He eyed her with a look as if he were a police officer interrogating a murderer and knowing his deadly secret.  
  
"You figured me out. Congratulations you discovered my secret." Chris joked that got a smile out of Gordo. He didn't know if he could trust her, confide in her his life story, and not the edited one Lizzie and Miranda had received, but when he looked at her smile somehow he knew he could. He lead her to a bench, took a deep breath, and was about to start, but rethought his options and decided against it, for now anyway.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, you tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you what you want to know." He slyly said. Chris gave a confused look, not actually sure of where this was heading. He knew he was butting in to business that was not his to know which could make Chris mad, but took the risk anyway. "Well, tell me about your father. What happened on the phone with him?" He didn't mean to be so direct, he had planned on working his way to that particular question, but didn't have the patience. Her whole body seemed to tense up at the mention of her father.  
  
"Oh," she finally said with a hurt in her eyes. "You heard that?" Gordo nodded wishing he hadn't. "Well, there isn't much to say, I guess. My mother and....him, weren't married long. He was 25 fresh out of college, she was 19 and beautiful in his eyes, or at least that's what he used to tell me. They thought what they felt was love and after only one month, they were married and a year later they had a brand new baby. I remember screaming in the middle of the night whenever I heard thunderand him coming to my room. I was never a big fan of thunder storms." She smiled while staring into the past. "I also remember thinking that things would always stay the same...magical." Her eyes began to water as she mentioned the next part. "Then I remember when the magic disappeared, I was only 3 at the time, but I remember it clearly. He came home late again one night and my mother just couldn't take it anymore. They had had arguments before, but not ones that lasted this long. After what seemed like forever I finally heard him say the three little words that changed my life forever, work comes first. He tried to say he didn't mean it that way, but it was too late....and he was gone. Sure, I saw him sometimes on holidays, but it was never the same. I woke up in the middle of night when I was around 4 hearing thunder and started to cry, but he wasn't there and that's when I finally knew....my life would never be the same." Chris looked at Gordo who's eyes were red from tears, apparently her story had moved him. "I've never told anyone that before." She tried to force a smile, but came out losing. "Well, I told you my story, now you have to tell me yours, a deals a deal."  
  
"Damn," he joked trying to hide his tears, "OK, here it goes...I'm really an alien sent here to kill you."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" They laughed at this and it was greatly needed. When they had calmed down, Gordo began his story. Starting with knowing Lizzie since they were in diapers and meeting Miranda in preschool. Explaining many important things in their friendship and how they always stuck together through thick and thin, but how he wasn't sure they'd survive what was happening now. Though he didn't confess of loving Lizzie, Chris could tell, but didn't say anything about it. After both their stories were told, they returned back to their walk. There was silence again, but it was comfortable this time and they welcomed it. Taking a break from their hurtful pasts and presents, they got something to eat and began chatting up a storm. Their topics ranged from their future, to their favorite foods and Gordo was shocked that their conversations never steered to make-up, clothes, or how completely cute Ethan was. Chris was like no other girl he had known, she was didn't obsess over not having a boyfriend or how she looked, and her most intriguing quality was that she felt that the girls like Kate were superficial bitches who will never get anywhere in this world.  
  
"Gordo?" He was awaken from his trance by Miranda, he hadn't realized the phone was still on his ear. "Gordo?" she repeated getting annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Gordo mumbled out.  
  
"We just asked you what you ended up doing all night?" Miranda again spoke.  
  
"Well, I.." You ended up spending the whole night with someone who wasn't occupied by the little things in life, like her hair, and realized that there were actually people out there who could go five minutes without mention Ethan Craft, his mind told him and he was about to tell them the same, but didn't feel like getting into a fight right now. The night had been to perfect to ruin it now. "I felt a little sick so Chris walked me home," he lied.  
  
"Ooh, Chris and Gordo sitting in a tree..." Miranda teased. Although he was angry, he laughed at this anyway, before singing Miranda and Tudgeman sitting in a tree. He heard Lizzie's laugh and stopped mid-giggle. Hearing her laugh made all his feelings of hate and violation reentered him and just couldn't take it anymore. He just slammed the phone, causing to hang up, and he started drifting off into dreamland, replaying the night over and over in his head. He fell asleep thinking of the stranger he had met just this afternoon, who quickly changed into a friend, or maybe something more. 


	5. First Encounter

NOTE TO READERS: This is a short chapter, which means I may make another chapter tonight as well. Tell me what you think, thanks. ********I don't own anything********  
  
"A director? Really?" Chris said, looking shocked at Gordo. She sipped her chocolate milkshake, while waiting for a response.  
  
"What's wrong with wanting to be a director?" He defended.  
  
"Nothing...nothing's wrong with it, but its just a very unpredictable career."  
  
"Yeah...but its what I've always wanted to do. Besides if you think about it, almost all careers are somewhat unpredictable. What 'predictable' career have you chosen?" Gordo said, again in defense.  
  
"Well...journilism....I think, but no matter what I choose I plan on going to college somewhere in Boston." Gordo wanted to ask why Boston, but when he was about to open his mouth, he saw Lizzie walk into the Digital Bean. Chris looked behind her to see what had catch Gordo's attention, then turned around trying to hide her feelings of depression.  
  
"Why don't you just talk to her? You know you want to." Chris whispered looking down at her drink, hoping he did not hear her.  
  
"WHAT! I don't...." He stopped at the sight of Chris's annoyed face gesturing for him to stop lying to her and especially to stop lying to himself. Looking up again he could see the flock of sheep following Ethan once again and saw Lizzie at the front of the line. Gordo felt his heart fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces. Trying to forget the pieces lying on the floor, he walked over to Lizzie and without so much as a word he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.  
  
"Gordo! What is your problem?" Lizzie yelled after yanking her arm away from Gordo.  
  
"Look, we need to talk..."  
  
"Talk! Oh so now you want to talk. Well, then I guess everyone else has to stop whatever their doing, no matter how important it is, just so Gordo can talk." She yelled back, while turning her back to him with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"Oh yes and we all know how important Ethan, who may I add you said you were COMPLETELY over, is." Lizzie turned around at this and, although she made many hand gestures, she couldn't seem to form anywords. "Look, I'm sick of all your bullshit, Lizzie. First you say you're completely over the dumb Ethan, who recently just broke your heart may I add, but as soon as he says hello to you, you let your heart become open to pain again!" he wanted to yell, but couldn't make himself do it. Even though his pain held so much pain, it still held love for her, even though it had decreased since just yesterday. He just spat out. "I just wanted....needed.. to tell you....nevermind..fuck it!" Gordo just walked away in mad huff, while Lizzie walked backed inside, trying to forget about it. She noticed Chris leaving, chasing after Gordo.  
  
"Guess it didn't go so good?" Chris joked when she finally caught up to him. He just glared straight at her, his eyes full of pain. They walked home in silence. 


	6. Second Encounter

NOTE TO READERS: Another quick chapter...leave some notes. ******I don't own anything******  
  
"Well, then..." Chris stopped mid-sentence, realizing Gordo wasn't paying attention anymore and she knew why. It had been two weeks since their big blowup outside of the Digital Bean, but it was all that filled his mind every second, of every minute, of every hour, of everyday. Chris was getting tired of competing with Lizzie, so she just got up and walked out of the pizza shop, leaving Gordo alone with his replaying thoughts. After his thoughts were interrupted, he went out after her.  
  
"Why did you leave so soon?" He asked, dumb founded, after forcing her to stop.  
  
"Because I can't compete with her." She whispered, low enough that not even Gordo heard her. "Talk to her. All you do is think about her and don't deny it."  
  
"I did try talking to her."  
  
"No, that was fighting not talking." He wanted to respond, but she covered his mouth with her hand to prevent it. "Look, you're in love with her, you know it, I know it, the whole world knows it. The only problem is, is that you wont admit it." Now looking a down at the ground she added one last part, "Trust me, you don't want to go around having feelings that twist and pull your insides all the time, and then never act on them. Don't go through life wondering what if for you're whole life. Now go." She took her hand off his mouth and shoved him off. After about ten steps, he turned back at her, but she just yelled "GO, GO, DON'T STOP." Soon he disappeared out of her view and she knew in her heart he would never return. Minutes later, her cell phone rang. Without glancing at who it was, she pressed the talk button.  
  
"Hello?" the mystery voice said.  
  
Gordo freezed at Lizzie's closed bedroom door. He had made through the front door and past Lizzie's mother with ease, as if it wasn't really happening, but now as he stood in front of her bedroom, getting ready to knock, a wave of reality splashed over him. He tried desperately to conger up enough courage to just walk in, or at the very least knock, but couldn't find any. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Just as he was about to leave mad at his weakness, Lizzie opened her door and stood their shocked to see Gordo. He moved his way into her room, before Lizzie could even comprehend he was there.  
  
"Gordo, get out. I really don't want to talk to you right now, no wait I mean, be insulted."  
  
"There is something very important I NEED to tell you." Lizzie looked a little more interested, but still very angry. "I know you're mad and all, but this is very important. Please just pretend you can stand to be in the same room as me, for at least a minute." The emotions she wore didn't change, but she did look a little more willing to listen. "This would be easier if you weren't looking at me. Could you close your eyes." Her eyes remained open, until Gordo added in a softer tone "Please." He looked at her beauty, remembered everything he had ever felt towards her, and went over in his head how to tell her. I the end, he decided on the direct, straight to the point way. He leaned in quickly and kissed her, right on the lips. He knew that soon the feelings that had been buried deep down inside of him, would now boil over and drown him in a pool of emotions, but the unexpected happened.  
  
NOTE TO READERS(again): oooh, how evil of me, I left you with not one...but two cliffhangers. Sorry about that....well you'll have to check out the next chapters to find out what happens. tell me what you think so far...thanks in advance 


	7. True Feelings Revealed

NOTE TO READERS: Thank you so much for all your comments. I had no idea people would like my story, but I'm glad I was wrong. I wasn't totally sure how to continue the story, I had many ideas so I hope you like the choice I picked. Tell me what you think...bad, good, whatever. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
KT the Shimmer Skank: I'm sorry about the commas, its just my style of writing but I'll try and ease off of them ,,,,,,,, (lol sorry i just couldn't help myself) ********I do not own anything....except a fish that died the day after I got it(dont you just hate those cheep carnival fish) oh well********  
  
Ok on with the story:  
  
He was overthrown by feelings, but not ones for Lizzie. They were for another unknown. Gordo's mind became filled with pictures of the girl drinking coffee and reading a copy of "The Shinning" by Stephen King. He saw her beauty and her grace for the first time and couldn't believe how blind he was for not seeing it sooner. In an instant, he pulled away from Lizzie and shouted "I LOVE HER," as he ran out the door. Lizzie stood there dumbfounded, not sure of what had happened. When she heard the door slam she was awoken from her trance.  
  
"WAIT GORDO. You can't just kiss me and leave." But it was too late, he was already out the door and on his way to find his true love.  
  
Ethan looked up from his table at the digital to discover a crying Chris, sitting all by herself. He quickly left his table and million of friends and rushed to see what was the matter. "Yo, why are ya cryin?" he said as he sat at her table.  
  
"My Dad called," she said through her sobs. "he's getting transferred back home in New York, so he'll have more time to spend with me."  
  
Ethan looked more confused than ever. "Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"Its great, my dad will be with me." Chris said, still crying.  
  
"Then what's with the tears?"  
  
"Because....because....Gordo's won't be." She finally said.  
  
Gordo tried to catch his breath as he stopped at the door. He had been running all around town for quite a while now with no luck. As he knocked on Ethan's front door, he knew the minute she answered his life would be forever changed. She didn't answer the door, though, Ethan did.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you." Ethan said as he began to shut the door, but Gordo shoved his foot on the door so it couldn't be closed. "Leave, I told you she didn't want to see..."  
  
"Its ok," a saddened voice appeared. Chris stepped outside and Gordo could see her eyes were red. "What do you want?"  
  
"I went to see Lizzie, to tell her how I feel..." He paused when tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Well, I kissed her and..."  
  
"And now you guys are in love, congratulations." Chris spoke with words so sad, so depressing there was no words to describe them.  
  
"No, I didn't want her."  
  
"What, of course you did, you love her." She spoke more coldly now.  
  
"I thought I was in love with Lizzie for the longest time, but I was wrong. When we kissed all these new feelings sprang up out of no where and they weren't for Lizzie." She was confused and Gordo could feel it. "They were for you."  
  
Chris was both surprised and ecstatic by this and would have responded, but every sentence she thought of didn't seem good enough. The silence was killing Gordo inside, but before he could break it something touch his lips. In an instant Chris had grabbed Gordo and brought their lips together. They shared a kiss so magical, so wonderful birds sang, fireworks boomed, and the heavens opened.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: I know its kind of short but of well. So what did you think? Though it may seem like the end, it isn't so please stick around to see what happens next. 


	8. Good-Byes

NOTE TO READERS: Hey once again. This is a short chapter, but so was the one before it. Ok tell me what you think of it...please(I sound needy, don't i? lol oh well) *******I don't own anything because I don't have a job, which means I have no money, which means I couldn't buy Lizzie McGuire....well wait...is being bored and lazy a career lol*******  
  
The new couple was inseparable and thought the good times would never end, but they were wrong. When that sad August 31st morning rolled around Gordo accompanied Chris, Ethan and his parents to the airport.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Gordo whined, already knowing the answer. "New York is so far away, we'll never see each other."  
  
"New York is my home, I have to go back. We WILL see each other again. I'll come down to stay with Ethan next summer again and probably for a few holidays in between. It will be fine" It seemed she was trying to convince herself more than Gordo.  
  
"Flight 34 for New York is now boarding at Gate 12. Once again, Flight 34 for New York is now boarding at Gate 12, thank you." A voice spoke over the loudspeaker.  
  
"That's my flight." Chris stood up as a tear escaped from her eye unwillingly. Gordo noticed this and rubbed his hand gently on her cheek to wipe away her pain as well as her tears. She touched his hand with her and wished to stay like this forever. They leaned into each other and shared one final kiss before saying good-bye.  
  
Gordo stared out the car window, wishing this day was all a horrible dream he couldn't awaken from, as the Crafts drove him back home.  
  
Later, at the Digital Bean, Gordo sat at the same table he sat at when Chris came into his life on that blissful day and rethought their time together. He felt completely alone in the world. Just then, Gordo felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find something he didn't expect. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You looked like you could use a friend." Lizzie said, sympathetically.  
  
"Or two." Miranda added.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Let me guess, your confused. (well are you confused, let me know if you are) Don't worry it will all be explained....you know what that means....theres going to be another chapter...YAY!! Tell me what you think so far. 


	9. Afterwards

NOTE TO READERS: Here it is, the next chapter. I hope you like it. I read all of your notes (thanks to all for noting and who read it by the way) and I would like to respond to some before I begin the story.  
  
Whaza: I've seen that episode....wow I didn't even think of that when I was writing it. Cool observation. sweet-angel-2-dark: I'm glad you didn't get confused...I get confused easily lol. Wednesday Adams: I'm sorry I misspelt shining. It was a mistake. You ARE right, Steven King is the greatest writer...I haven't read "The Shining," i have only seen the movie, but I have read other Steven King novels. Anyway, I know what you mean about people reading too much into the whole Lizzie and Gordo thing. Yeah there has been some hints about Gordo having a crush on Lizzie and all, but no ones sure about Lizzie liking him. That's why in my story, I explained that Gordo had been in love with her for a while. It might be true in the show, it might not be, but in my story it is, and its explained. I just reread through what I wrote and it may seem like I'm being mean or something, but I'm truly not, I'm just trying to explain something. Sorry if I seem mean, I don't mean to come off that way.  
  
OK, on with the story:  
  
Gordo straightened everything out with Lizzie, but not before revealing how he thought he felt about her. Things were a little strange afterwards, but they were able to get through it, though the friendship was never the same. Gordo's mind was always on something else and everyone around him could sense it, which forced him to be distant.  
  
In the middle of October of freshman year, Ethan's father was transferred. Before you knew it, Ethan and his family moved to Virginia. With Chris's only remaining family in California gone, Gordo's plan to see her flew out the window. They promised to call each other every chance they got, but with no hope of seeing one another's faces it seemed to hard to hear each other's voices. The calls decreased from everyday to once a week to once a month, until there were no calls at all.  
  
Gordo looked around his room, almost everything was packed away in boxes. He would be leaving for college in Boston in a few days. Everyone was shocked when they learned he had turned down a very good school that had a great directing department in California, close to home and Lizzie and Miranda's schools. Gordo told his family and friends that he wanted to experience a life on his own, but in reality he wanted to experience a life with the lost Christine.  
  
Gordo glanced out his window, it was raining and thundering out. He always thought about Chris, but thought of her more on nights like this. They hadn't spoken in two years. He ran to his computer and checked the forecast for New York, it was thundering there too. Going back to the window he looked outside questioning whether to call her and wondering if she was looking outside her window at this very moment and thinking of him. Just then the phone rang and Gordo picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo asked. There was silence until he asked again, "Hello??"  
  
The mystery voice simply said, "I was never a big fan of thunder storms."  
  
The End  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: So was the ending good or bad? Just wondering. Oh I started another story and was searching for some input on it....Its called "You Got Me, Baby" yeah its supposed to be similar to the Sunny and Cher song "you've got me babe" but I messed up in typing the title...it may be changed to "You've Got Me, Baby" later. Ok well that's about it. Good Bye. 


End file.
